Changing things
by Clairei
Summary: [ Lady in the Water. OneShot. ] Vick Ran was told that his book would change the world, but never quite knew the specifics of it.


**Disclaimer:** Lady in the Water is property of Warner Bros, M. Night Shyamalan, and several other creative minds that worked hard on creating this movie.

**Notes:** I guess you need to have watched the movie, Lady in the Water, in order to get this fanfic. Be aware that there are spoilers contained in this fic for it.

**Things you need to know:** This story takes place several years after the movie. Anna Ran is the sister of Vick, the author whose story changes the world. Well, everything else will unravel in the course of this story.

---

Streamers of all sorts of different colors were hanging from the ceiling, confetti was strewn all over the floor. One large banner hung over the door with pink, glittery letters that had HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANDI. Loud music was being played in the boom box, the genre was suitable for youngsters but fun for the adults to listen to. There were small children running about, playing tag and bragging about certain toys that had been bought recently. The adults were mostly talking about world events and other boring topics.

Hector Ran was the only twelve year old at this party. His younger sister had just turned one, so naturally, the entire family had come from all over so they wouldn't miss such an occassion. All five of his older siblings had arrived, each bringing their own kids and even some of their pets. But he was not having much fun, in fact; he sat by himself at the table. Andi was there, too, sitting on her high chair.

"I bet you're having a blast, huh?" He said dryly. In response, she gurgled.

Anna had noticed that her son had been a bit of a recluse this entire time, thus, decided to go give him some attention. "Hey, having fun, sweetie?"

"Not really."

"Hmm, don't you want some more cake?"

"I don't like ice cream cake, Mom..."

"Too messy for you?"

"Too much sugar, too."

"Well, I--"

Slowly, he looked up at her, then sighed. "Do you mind if I go inside? I don't feel so good."

"Hector, do you want me to--"

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back later." To reassure his worried mother, he gave her a small smile as he retreated into his home.

After going up the stairs and into his bedroom, he saw two of his nephews playing with his new game console. Both of them were fighting over one controller, despite there being two.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"I want the purple one!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Groaning, he kneeled before them. "Does it really matter who plays with the purple or the blue one? They're both used to play the same game. It's pointless to argue over something like this."

Though a little irked, they both continued to play, each with a different controller.

Hector left his room and locked himself inside his parents' bedroom. He hoped that they'd understand that he needed to be somewhere by himself. As he plopped himself down on their bed, he placed his arm against his forehead, then stared up at the roof. What would he do to kill some time?

With a glance toward the night table, he saw a book sitting there. For some reason its size and the title on the spine attracted him to it. It was not a book he had never heard of before. In fact, his family mentioned it so often, it drove him completely_ nuts s_ometimes.Well, his Uncle had been able to publish it prior to his death, so it was logical that they would make a big deal about it all of the time.

"The Cookbook." Uttered Hector aloud as he traced his finger along the cover, which had a picture of the United States and some kitchen utensils placed upon it. Oddly, he felt a little nervous about opening it. Though this book was often spoken of, he was not quite sure what it was about.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly opened it to the very first page. It was the dedication page.

_There are many people who helped inspire me to write this. My sister, Anna, who literally glued me to a chair until I finished it. Also, the tenants of my old apartment complex. Though, I also find myself thanking a certain young woman I met long ago, whose words lead me to believe that as long as I touch one person's life, then my book is worth writing. _

Usually, he scoffed at such corny words. However, these words seemed to genuienly make him feel warm and relaxed. Soon, he went on to begin reading the rest of this book.

---

The next few days were spent reading the book, taking in every single passage with great interest. He realized that there were many truths to this story, despite its old age. There were several thoughts going through his mind, even after he finished it. Dirty politics, cheating others out of their hard earned money, hidden corruption, tricking the general public... it was all so true. In the end, he came to a conclusion.

"I'm going to change the way this country is run. One day."

---

End.


End file.
